Politics
by gallant2195
Summary: As mentioned in "History," Phil Coulson had a box of reference material he hadn't quite published for the Library of the Nideni House. These are a few of the pages of the information he gathered. This is obviously an addendum to "History" for any questions followers may have in my other stories.


**AN: **_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._

_Except, this is kinda...well, all me._

* * *

There are sometimes questions about the structure and hierarchy within a royal dynasty, especially one as secretive as the Atlanteans. It could be said they were the ideal image of control and secrecy, but their royalty would humbly reject the notion. Unfortunately, when Atlantis fell and a few of her people, including the royal heirs were safely hidden but led to sleep for quite a few millennia, they had to execute those silent traits to survive. As they quickly learned to survive, their people would write down what they could remember and explain the great Empire they were born from so that their descendants would never forget. Now, with a new era approaching and considering so much material has been collected over time by those few surviving citizens, a reference guide was needed to sort out the information and the comments made that do not make sense to the current generations. Most of those comments were details regarding the royal family. The hope for Atlantis' dignity and honor.

To start, would be the extensive genealogy regarding the ancient royal line. All royalty, no matter how many times removed they are from inheriting the crown and Nideni power keep the clan name Nideni, considering it is of the highest rank in Atlantean society. Atlantean societal rules dictate that the individual with the highest rank, regardless of gender, of a matrimonial partnership will bestow their clan name on the individual(s) of that partnership and the subsequent descendants. It is not until the 20th century that an heir decided to forsake tradition by respecting her partner and taking his family name. A sentiment shared with her descendants. This is mentioned, because when an individual with the **N'** in front of the paternal clan name in the genealogy report is to help distinguish who is who and where their line descends from outside of the Nideni prestige.

Considering the names are unfamiliar to current generations, beside each name is a letter in a parenthesis. **(m)** stands for male, **(f)** stands for female. Subsequently, the equal sign stands for a matrimonial unit.

Another part of Atlantean culture and society are the politics. However, the Nideni House as a rule, stood as a solid front to society despite personal grievances and politics within. They settled their issues within a private triangular chamber within the ceremonial palace (it was more of a palace for government and celebrations than a palace of living). The chamber was built to showcase and deliberately equalize the three political houses (although interests varied between each house): the **Premier House **that held the family of heirs (it originally was meant to fall to Inotek's and Latobi's descendants, but due to their premature deaths before an heir could even be conceived, the house now fell to the later heirs), the **Central House** was a conglomerate of Stattha's and Ylall's descendants (or to Saxabef, Ikared, Idazuko and their descendants considering Iriticer and her descendants fell into the Premier House), and the **Final House** was a conglomerate of the descendants of Inveria and Hugth.

In the chamber, rows of marble benches sat to each wall and in the center was a circular pit of six inches deep, where the speaker could stand and grab the attention of their audience. There were never any serious disputes or questions over the power of the throne (It had been theorized that it was due to the strength and addictive qualities of the power running through their veins that made most of the descendants of Ixakaha really desire not to have the responsibility of the throne too. It was already difficult for them to control themselves as a Nideni, much less construct a face for the public, that some of her descendants really could not be bothered with being royalty as well. It has been said, that there were usually whispers of blessings and encouragements within the heir's ear when the family would have to line up and give their loyalty to the ruler of Atlantis in formal ceremonies.) Only disagreements on city or battle plans, how to handle a family situation or even a situation delved out to the judicial responsibilities of the family. Essentially, any detail that came up with running an empire, would first make it to the private chambers of the Nideni House before it entered the Courts, or the social and governmental collectives that insinuated through Atlantean society. By the time the Courts have even heard a whisper of new information, the present leader of Atlantis and the rest of the Nideni House would have come up with a plan or ruling in response to those bits of information.

Questions of how the rules changed among the family members came up too, such as when the Premier House started to incorporate descendants of both the Central and Final House. It was soon regulated that an heir's family may be a part of the Premier House, but their children that are not to be the heir may maintain their Premier status until they entered into matrimony, in which case they would be sorted between the other two houses to keep a sense of equality and diversity. A bit frustrating sometimes, especially when a decision was agreed upon in the private triangular chamber, the Premier House could still make a decision without the consent of the rest of the family. This may be due to their innate sensibilities to respond to hierarchy and sometimes the children who were use to a Premier status, it was mildly difficult to switch their response to obeying their sibling rather than sharing judgment. However, as stated before, in Atlantis there was such an innate sense of hierarchy, that any negative sentiment would've dispelled quickly after a couple of years.

Which is why the manner and instruction of an Atlantean, especially a Nideni Atlantean, has been recorded so extensively.

* * *

**THE NIDENI ROYAL GENEALOGY**

_It began with trouble and the creation of Ixakaha, __which led to the production of her leadership..._

Ixakaha* Nideni(f) = Z'nausha Nagaid (m)

_and her descendants:_

Inotek* N'Nagaid(f) = Latobi Skenenknor(m)

Stattha* N'Nagaid(m) = Ylall Erimit(f)

Inveria N'Nagaid(f) = Hugth Shakoor(m)

* * *

**THE PREMIER HOUSE**

Stattha* N'Nagaid = Ylall Erimit

Rahat Egak ll Nabta(m) = Iriticer* N'Nagaid(f) = Zerotiis Desok(m)

- Sacradotha* N'Nabta(f) = Bozab Anzot(m)

- - Suserecu* N'Anzot(m) = Icarixli N'Desok(f)

- - - Irilix* N'Anzot(f) = Nozan Ugnathazaki(m)

- - - - Ixarih* N'Ugnathazaki(f) = Tadi Etulof(m)

- - - - - Staorisi N'Etulof(f) = Gosin Faifoaxl(m)

- - - - - - Isikamot N'Faifoaxl(f) = Scalat N'Dinar(m)

- - - - - - - Sliciaz* N'Dinar(f) = Lyligont Skenenknor(m)

- - - - - - - - Sara'k* N'Skenenknor(f) = Xate Shallakr(m) _Their descendants will be lined out after the Fall. _

- - - - - - - - Ixli N'Skenenknor(f) = Dugl Mathag(m)

- - - - - - Irahok N'Faifoaxl(f)

- - - - - - Iorol N'Faifoaxl(m)

- - - - - - Iruar N'Faifoaxl(m)

- - - - - Izoniskan N'Etulof(m)

- - - - Inoat N'Ugnathazaki (f) = Anki Desok(m)

- - - - - Ichiruz N'Desok(m) = Intut N'Ayasori(f) _Look under Final House, in Idaseci's line._

- - - - Itezelad N'Ugnathazaki(f)

- - - Sibtian N'Anzot(m) = Ynista Ylara(f) _Asked to be placed in Final House in Honor of late aunt._

- - - Ithiuo N'Anzot(m) = Tsatia Cthamat(f) _Look for their descendants in Central House._

- - Sibti N'Anzot(f) = Dybar Uyafe(m) _Was placed in Final House, but was shortly killed later._

- Skadejka N'Nabta(m) = Arkorfi Mogolotl(f) _Look for their descendants in Central House._

- Idaseci N'Desok(m) = Arilif Okead(f)_ Look for their descendants in Final House._

- Insaneki N'Desok(f) = Iczoz N'Nagaid(m) _Look for their descendants in Central House under Ikared's line._

Saxabef N'Nagaid(f) = Gakego Kuhi(m)

Ikared N'Nagaid(m) = Adoir Navoxini (f)

Idazuko N'Nagaid(m) = Cyka Reludaat (f)

* * *

**THE CENTRAL HOUSE**

Stattha* N'Nagaid = Ylall Erimit

Saxabef N'Nagaid(f) = Gakego Kuhi(m)

- Salilnit N'Kuhi(f)

- Ibinahir N'Kuhi(f) = Edamcou Gonom(m)

- - Inyoteki N'Gonom(f) = Troskax Trauib(m)

- - - Shrata N'Trauib(f) = Oxrir Nolisaro(m)

- - - - Sefu N'Nolisaro(f) = Migo Gothaca(m)

- - - - - Idirod N'Gothaca(m) = Imorok N'Desok(f) _Look for descendents in Final House in Sonomami's line._

- - - - Satu N'Nolisaro(f) = Edozit Oradsanol(m)

- - - - - Iliot N'Oradsanol(f)

- - - Ivokev N'Trauib(m) = Naat Egak ll Nile(f)

- - - - Irita N'Trauib(f) = Matholoth Erimit

- - - - - Straitgh N'Erimit(m) = Ifonih N'Anzot(f) _Look below in Ithiuo's line._

- - - - - Sgythali N'Erimit(f)

- - - - Sothat N'Trauib(m) = Bika Mathag(f)

- - - - - Iryiv N'Trauib(f) = Ivizik N'Nabta(m) _Look below in Skadejka's line._

- - - Ikokek N'Trauib(m) = Tani Odemid(f)

- - - - Iruic N'Trauib(m) = Lykar Reludaat(f)

- - - - - Siruicid N'Trauib(m) = Slena N'Trauib-Nabta(f)

- - - - - - Iocisreva N'Trauib(f)

- - - - Iraher N'Trauib(m)

- - Sobavel N'Gonom(m)

- Sanizael N'Kuhi(f)

Ikared N'Nagaid(m) = Adoir Navoxini(f)

- Iczoz N'Nagaid(m) = Insaneki N'Desok(f)

- - Irerlum N'Nagaid(f) = Maki Mathag(m)

- - - Izelu N'Mathag(f) = Shoriuk N'Nabta(m)

- - - - Sharathi N'Nabta

- - Iznam N'Nagaid(m)

- - Ibarab N'Leki (f) = Itegysh N'Nagaid(m) = Safzit N'Urilovov(f)

- - - Sjhata N'Leki-Nagaid(f) = Turam Kinehin(m)

- - - - Inuim N'Kinehin(m)

- - - Skranov N'Leki-Nagaid(m) = Uzeen Banotil(f)

- - - - Ixen N'Leki-Nagaid(m) = Ydias Ygtt(f)

- - - - - Sikatra N'Leki-Nagaid(f) = Sohdu Olibhogo(m) _Look under Final House in Scthathaj's line._

- - - - Ixena N'Lek-Nagaid(f) = Yerakir Soltutna(m)

- - - - - Sudeko N'Soltutna(m) = Sleria N'Dinar-Nabta(f)

- - - - - - Izaeri N'Soltutna(m)

- - - Ishoet N'Urilovov-Nagaid(f) = Lorivtaf Cngyn(m)

- - - - Iociseva N'Cngyn(f) = Rzaer Shallakr(m)

- - - - - Irada N'Shallakr(f) = Shalloan N'Dacaa(m)

- - - - - - Saduopi N'Dacaa(m)

- - Isdrael N'Urilovov-Nagaid(m) = Enusi Yudhach(f)

- - - Sirotach N'Urilovov-Nagaid(m) Kyrak Tusael(f)

- - - - Iyraki N'Urilovov-Nagaid(m)

- - - Irotach N'Urilovov-Nagaid(f) = Azaer Shallakr(m)

- - - - Sabra N'Shallakr(f) = Sohdu Olibhogo(m) _Look under Final House in Scthathaj's line._

Idazuko N'Nagaid(m) = Cyka Reludaat(f)

- Ifyriri N'Nagaid(m)

- Idris N'Nagaid(f)

- Irakid N'Nagaid(m)

Skadejka N'Nabta(m) = Arkorfi Mogolotl(f)

Ireal N'Nabta(f) = Nosai Egak ll Mesonia(m)

- Igthak N'Mesonia(m)

- Szna N'Mesonia(f)

- Strevon N'Mesonia(m)

Idior N'Nabta(m)

Saravin N'Nabta(m) = Iziet Titidrab(f)

- Shazaske N'Nabta(m) = Yinen Rexidol(f)

- - Iryiv N'Trauib(f) = Ivizik N'Nabta(m) = Iteyuri N'Dinar(f)

- - - Slena N'Trauib-Nabta(f) = Siruicid N'Trauib(m) _Look under Saxabef's line._

- - - Sleria N'Dinar-Nabta(f) = Sudeko N'Soltutna(m) _Look under Ikared's line._

- Iozer N'Nabta(f) = Narxi Akikok(m)

- - Ithoru N'Akikok(m)

- Shoriuk N'Nabta(m) = Izelu N'Mathag(f) _Look above under Ikared's line._

Ithiuo N'Anzot(m) = Tsatia Cthamat(f)

Saxaar N'Anzot(m) = Lidi Egak ll Zostra(f)

- Ifonih N'Anzot(f) = Straitgh N'Erimit(m)

- - Irerloik N'Erimit(m)

- - Ilima N'Erimit(f)

- - Isexyx N'Erimit(f)

- - Itirek N'Erimit(m)

- Sakoruer N'Anzot(m)

Imtar N'Anzot(m) = Girata Kurro(f)

- Isovahek N'Anzot(m)

* * *

**THE FINAL HOUSE**

Inveria N'Nagaid(f) = Hugth Shakoor(m)

Isaelli N'Shakoor(f) = Vitifo Titidrab(m)

- Isvat N'Titidrab(m) = Natte Egak ll Carpath(f)

- - Iziet N'Titidrab(f) = Saravin N'Nabta(m)

- - - Shazaske N'Nabta(m) = Yinen Rexidol(f)

- - - - Iryiv N'Trauib(f) = Ivizik N'Nabta(m) = Iteyuri N'Dinar(f)

- - - - - Slena N'Trauib-Nabta(f) = Siruicid N'Trauib(m) _Look under Central House, in Saxabef's line._

- - - - - Sleria N'Dinar-Nabta(f) = Sudeko N'Soltutna(m) _Look under Central House, in Ikared's line._

- - - Iozer N'Nabta(f) = Narxi Akikok(m)

- - - - Ithoru N'Akikok(m)

- - - Shoriuk N'Nabta(m) = Izelu N'Mathag(f) _Look under Central House, in Saxabef's line._

- - Itfel N'Titidrab(m)

- Sarot N'Titidrab(m) = Nekri Dibda(f)

- - Skyarid N'Titidrab(m) = Rikova Janga(f)

- - - Ixonat N'Titidrab(f) = Rotharu Dinar(m)

- - - - Iteyuri N'Dinar(f) = Ivizik N'Nabta(m) _Look under Central House, in Skadejka's line._

- - - - Scalat N'Dinar(m) = Isikamot* N'Faifoaxl(f) _Look under Premier House._

- - - - Snyraz N'Dinar(m)

- - Iamep N'Titidrab(m)

- - Sixusuk N'Titidrab(m)

- Idite N'Titidrab(f) = Kibolei Leki(m)

- - Iviih N'Leki(m)

- - Ibarab N'Leki(f) = Itegysh N'Nagaid(m) _Look under Central House._

- - Salek N'Leki(m)

Scthathaj N'Shakoor(m) = Edbih Tuganin(f)

- Salauaaal N'Shakoor(f) = Ribah Urilovov(m)

- - Sotakin N'Urilovov(m)

- - Safzit N'Urilovov(f) = Itegysh N'Nagaid(m) _Look under Central House._

- - Svelimo N'Urilovov(m)

- Izacane N'Shakoor(f) = Xokef Zerart(m)

- - Ilathille N'Zerart(m) = Rylia Cortax(f)

- - - Scathyil N'Zerart(f) = Rerka Oradsanol(m)

- - - - Iranasi N'Oradsanol(f) = Makra Dacaa(m)

- - - - - Shalloan N'Dacaa(m) = Irada Shallakr(f) _Look under Central House._

- - - Irist N'Zerart(f) = Zek Uglotha(m)

- - - - Sklenak Uglotha(m) = Myratai Lotofoir(f)

- - - - - Satale N'Uglotha(f)

- - - - - Iverat N'Uglotha(f) = Sevax N'Zerart

- - - - - - Setakyik N'Zerart(m)

- - - Sertaz N'Zerart(f)

- - Sthallo N'Zerart(m)

- - Soradkil N'Zerart(m) = Iranet N'Rutamm(f)

- - - Satol N'Zerart(m) = Bbolata Relar(f)

- - - - Ibara N'Zerart(f) = Takra Dacaa(m)

- - - - - Saralaik N'Dacaa(f)

- - - - - Starakaik N'Dacaa(f)

- - - - Irrid N'Zerart(m) = Takia Narahc(f)

- - - - - Sevax N'Zerart(m) = Iverat N'Uglotha(f) _Look above, in Irist's line._

- - - - Ivhit N'Zerart(m) = Lidakrel Teker(f)

- - - - - Itiat N'Zerart(m)

- - - Satil N'Zerart(f) = Totec Narahc(m)

- - - - Iyonila N'Narahc(f) = Adaan Olibhogo(m)

- - - - - Sabra N'Shallakr(f) = Sohdu N'Olibhogo(m) = Sikatra N'L-N(f)

- - Ityuadra N'Shallakr-Olibhogo(f)

- - Ifugyahar N'Leki-Nagaid-Olibhogo(m)

- Idayakes N'Shakoor(f) = Lothar Rutamm(m)

- - Iranet N'Rutamm(f) = Soradkil N'Zerart(m) _Look above, in Izacane's line._

- - Suhik N'Rutamm(m) = Mosache Yibka(f)

- - - Sirid N'Rutamm(m)

- - - Sehit N'Rutamm(m)

- - - Sbara N'Rutamm(f)

Idaseci N'Desok(m) = Arilif Okead(f)

Icarixli N'Desok(f) = Suserecu N'Anzot(m) _Look under Premier House._

Strashol N'Desok(m)

Sonomami N'Desok(m) = Hoskra Evihatif(f)

- Sjiusil N'Desok(m) = Kiaot Avizid(f)

- - Ikokik N'Desok(f) = Matak Ayasori(m)

- - - Intut N'Ayasori(f) = Ichiruz N'Desok(m)

- - - - Syliania N'Desok(f)

- - - - Izalot N'Desok(m)

- - - - Iralozi N'Desok(f)

- - - Irtiv N'Ayasori(m)

- - Inovica N'Desok(f) = Rtos Sklega(m)

- - - Itofari N'Sklega (f)

Sanura N'Desok(f) = Takan Nirol(m)

- Sadqub N'Nirol(m) = Eritaka Astranaz(f)

- - Sidegth N'Nirol(f)

- Icleth N'Nirol(f) = Tela Urdiv(m)

- - Ifohr N'Urdiv(m) = Surra N'Zylroc(f) _Look below, in Sibtian's line._

- - Idaan N'Urdiv(m)

- Sakrono N'Desok(m) = Nida Zadra(f)

- - Sunized N'Desok(m) = Reyza Evyid(f)

- - - Ikorok N'Desok(m)

- - - Imorok N'Desok(f) = Idirod N'Gothaca(m)

- - - - Slataan N'Gothaca(m)

- - - - Sadaniim N'Gothaca(m)

- - - - Sivenough N'Gothaca(m)

- - - - Sacysibo N'Gothaca(f)

- - Isasoner N'Desok(f) = Atosel Lutarir(m)

- - - Ilaboca N'Lutarir(f)

Sibtian N'Anzot(m) = Ynista Ylara(f)

Igaki N'Anzot(m) = Xesopa Zylroc(f)

- Surra N'Anzot(f) = Ifohr Urdiv(m)

- - Skimoro N'Urdiv(m)

- - Sonokrir N'Urdiv(f)

- - Inoruvi N'Urdiv(m)


End file.
